


one's yearning

by hunniehyuckie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Dom Jung Wooyoung, First Time, M/M, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Jung Wooyoung, soft boys having soft sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniehyuckie/pseuds/hunniehyuckie
Summary: despite being in a relationship for a few years now, yeosang and wooyoung had never had sex before. one night, to wooyoung's shock, yeosang decides he's ready and he wants it now.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 41





	one's yearning

wooyoung and yeosang had been friends for many years so the moment wooyoung had asked the other to be his boyfriend it was no surprise that yeosang would have said "yes"- all their friends saw it coming. now, two years into their relationship, it still seemed as if sex were that of a sin. as much as wooyoung wanted it, yeosang preferred to stay away from it which lead to many long, heated showers on wooyoung's behalf; and yeosang knew. he knew exactly what wooyoung got up to in many nights during his showers, he also knew what wooyoung wished of him, but he was scared. he didn't know what to expect with it and although he trusted wooyoung with his body, he couldn't pull out the courage he needed to indulge in it. instead, the couple, like most couples, simply held hands and shared sweet kisses both in public and the comfort of their own apartment; nights like tonight were no exception to that, it was simply to be expected.

it was quiet, the perfect comfortable silence, as the two boys sat curled up together on the sofa in front of the television which offer mostly soft background noise seeing as the two were held up in their own moment and that's when it occurred.

"woo," yeosang meekly spoke up from the spot he was positioned in on wooyoung's lap.

"yea?" the other questioned, slightly loosening his hold on the blanket the two were sharing.  
"i think i'm ready-"

wooyoung nearly choked at the other's sudden statement. he thought the older had gone insane- he was never this assertive, "sorry, sangie, could you repeat that?"

yeosang nodded and repeated his words as he was told, "i-i think i'm ready."

yeosang knew that wooyoung had heard him the first time yet he repeated it once more incase the younger needed clarification, "i want to have sex, wooyoung."

wooyoung stared at yeosang in awe for a few seconds before returning to reality, "i- are you sure? like absolutely sure you're ready for it?"

confidently, yeosang nodded and looked the younger dead in the eyes, "i'm sure." with that, yeosang placed his hands atop wooyoung's shoulders, using all the time he could to assert dominance before he melted in the younger's embrace, and leaned in for a kiss- their lips connecting much differently now than any other. it was deep, desperate, and full of desire; the perfect mix.

before the couple knew it, wooyoung had yeosang laying beneath him, the blanket loosely wrapped around the older's waist and legs. momentarily, they parted for a breath before connecting lips once again, tugging off each other's clothes at desperation grew much more present- lust hanging about in the air.

"fuck sang, we're going to need lube," wooyoung started as he sat back between his lover's legs only for yeosang to point above his head.

"on the floor against the side of the sofa," yeosang muttered, "i-i put it there because i figured we would need it.."

wooyoung softly smiled down at the now flustered yeosang, pecking his lips before rising to grab the lube from where yeosang had placed it. once wooyoung returned, he sat back in his place between the older's legs and slathered some product onto a few of his fingers, setting the container to the side, before slowly removing yeosang's underwear with his free hand.

"a-are you going to finger me?" yeosang curiously asked, looking up at wooyoung.

"yes, love. how did you know?"

a light blush dusted yeosang's cheeks as he shyly looked away from the other, "i-i watched a few videos while you were out with san the other day a-and tried fingering myself but it hurt too much. i had to stop.."

wooyoung cooed as the older boy beneath him chewed on his lip, "it's alright sangie, i'm not going to go as hard on you as the people do in the videos you watched."

"b-but woo-"

wooyoung brought a finger to yeosang's lips to shush him, "the people in those videos do these things almost everyday sangie. since it's our first time, and because i don't want to hurt you, we're going to take it slow, alright?"

yeosang nodded knowing that wooyoung wasn't searching for a spoken answer, as his finger remained on yeosang's lips until he began nodding.  
"good~ now i'm going to need you to relax for me," wooyoung explained at he parted yeosang's legs slightly farther than he already had them positioned.  
once again, yeosang nodded and relaxed his entire body only to tense up again after the feeling of the first of wooyoung's fingers entering him. a small whine escaped his lips as wooyoung began slowly thrusting his finger in and out of yeosang's ass.  
before yeosang knew it, he was already filled with three fingers and was so far gone he could hardly stop himself from mewling at the pleasure wooyoung's fingers brought him.

"ready for more than just my fingers now?" wooyoung asked, pulling yeosang from his blissful state, earning both a nod and a whine of loss as he removed his fingers from the other and pulled down his own underwear.

yeosang zoned out completely at the sight of his boyfriend's length- it was definitely more than he ever imagined- and suddenly blushed at the thought of himself in comparison to wooyoung. though he wasn't much smaller than wooyoung, he still felt embarrassed.

"yeosang, baby, are you still with me?" wooyoung questioned, waving a hand in front of the older's face a few times to snap him back into reality.

"y-yes-" yeosang stammered, blinking a few times before looking up at wooyoung's face, "i zoned out, i'm sorry."

wooyoung softly chuckled at yeosang and brushed it off, "it's alright, are you ready for the real thing now?"

yeosang nodded with a plea, "but be careful woo, please."

"i will, don't worry," wooyoung leaned down a sweetly pecked yeosang's lips before lining up and slowly pushing in, bringing yeosang in for another soft kiss.

short, soft moans escaped yeosang's lips as he felt wooyoung's length filling him up. the pleasure of being filled this way by wooyoung was much better than yeosang could have ever imagined. it felt as if yeosang's deepest desires could finally be achieved, but those thirsts were to be quenched another time.  
for now it was just him and wooyoung, his only love, in the moment. a moment in which they wished would last forever.


End file.
